disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemo (Chip 'n Dale)
Not to be confused with the character in the 2003 Pixar film, Nemo Nemo is a killer whale, and the star of a show at Sea Land. He made his appearance in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "A Creep in the Deep." Background Personality Nemo is aware of his great physical strength, but prefers to present himself as a performer, and as such maintains the bearing and charm of that profession. As the main attraction at Sealand Aquarium Park, he has the love and respect of millions, and he revels in it. Though at first he doubts the pleas of the Rescue Rangers to be alert to danger, when his tank is destroyed by All Hands the Octopus at the command of Captain Finn, he instantly realizes his error, and saves the Rangers from drowning by placing them in his cavernous mouth. Physical appearance Nemo has the appearance of a typical large adult male Killer Whale (Orcinus orca), which is also called an Orca. A sleek body design marked on the dorsal surface in black and white on the stomach are his hallmarks. Role in the series In "A Creep in the Deep", Nemo plays the role of a strong and physical force to aid the Rangers in their first contact with Captain Finn. In a literal sense, Nemo plays a voice of dissention among sea creatures to the plans of Captain Finn, showing that all human-sealife interactions are not gastronomic in nature. Nemo was the star attraction at Sea Land until Captain Finn attempted to kidnap him by blowing up a concrete wall of Nemo's tank. His home in ruins and his career at stake, Nemo is approached by Captain Finn in the Nautilus. Finn explains that he has "liberated" Nemo from the "imprisonment" at Sealand in an act against the Land Walkers. Finn then implores Nemo to join him in his terrorist campaign against the Land Walkers (humans and other land animals who see fish as food). Nemo though rebuffs this request and at the behest of the Rescue Rangers, undertakes to ram the Nautilus, forcing a withdrawal by Captain Finn. The Rangers are surprised when Nemo informs them of his want to go to the Sealand dock where he can be retrieved, but show business runs through his massive veins. In a final and appreciated act of mammalian solidarity, he returns them to the top of his tank where they can search for clues - via an energetic blast through his blowhole. Gallery Acitd_Nemo.png Acitd_nemo2.png Acitd_nemo3.png Nemo2.jpg Acitd_nemo4.png Acitd_nemo5.png Acitd_nemo6.png Acitd_nemo7.png Acitd_nemo8.png Acitd_nemo9.png Acitd_nemo10.png Acitd_nemo11.png Acitd_nemo12.png Acitd_nemo13.png Acitd_nemo14.png Acitd_nemo15.png Acitd_nemo16.png Acitd_nemo17.png Acitd_nemo18.png Acitd_nemo19.png Acitd_nemo20.png Acitd_nemo21.png Acitd_nemo22.png Trivia *Nemo was named after Captain Nemo from 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea while Captain Finn was based on him. *Nemo is almost without a doubt a parody of Shamu, the famed Orca found at various SeaWorld ™ parks of San Diego, Orlando & San Antonio. *Orcas have cone shaped teeth, but Nemo was animated with flat ones. Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Animated characters Category:Silent characters Category:Dolphins Category:Whales